El Nombre de la Rosa GV
by Randa1
Summary: Crossover Gravitationweiss Aya es Comisionado para proteger al vocalista de Bad Luck de un grupo de traficantes .. pero quien protegera a Aya del vocalista?, no es humor .. Yuki o Aya .. a quien elegirian?
1. Default Chapter

El Nombre de la Rosa

Capitulo 1

Cuatro Sombras

A verrr, ya me estoy metiendo en otro lio de fic y ni siquiera he salido del que me he metido de Yugioh, o el de Rurouni Kenshin .. sere masoquista ….

Pero ya saben son de esas historias que te gritan en el oido: Escribeme, vamos, escribeme ..

Y bueno.. gano la niña!!!!!

Es **YAOI, **un crossover entre Gravitation y Weib Kreuss..

Es un cuasi Aya /Suichi … que saldra de todo esto? .. sepa

Cuatro sombras corrian cobijadas por la oscuridad y por el ruido tra el escenario

Su mision era proteger al vocalista del grupo Bad Luke de la serie de amenazas de la que habia sido objeto

A muchos no les cayo muy bien que el chico se prestase para imagen de una campaña anti – drogas … mas si esta incentivaba a los chicos de los colegios a denunciar de manera anonima a los traficantes

El cantante seria un ejemplo.. de una forma u otra

Las cuatro sombras se separaron

Una se escurrio hasta la zona lata del estadio como estaba planeado, desde esa posición, su rango visual le permitiria vigilar la presencia de algun francotirador en las vigas del techo  en los asientos superiores

Las otras dos sombras vigilaban desde el cuarto de video los avances el publico a su alrededor y la ultima sombra se escondia entre bastidores, observando el escenario y vigilando a tecnicos, artistas y demas personal

Desde las alturas llego la alarma, un hombre con lo que parecia ser una bazuka apuntaba hacia el escenario desde una de las vigas inferiores

Rapidamente, Balines ataca y desarma al sujeto, mientras Siberiano y Bombay dan con el equipo de refuerzo y lo desarman

Abisinio nota el movimiento irregular entre un grupo de tecnicos

- Un tercer equipo de refuerzo – concluyo-, y se lanzo desenfundando su Katana contra los agresores que planeaban un ataque suicida con suficiente cantidad de explosivo C-4, como para volar el estadio

Una confrontación contra un grupo de fanaticos decididos en un lugar lleno de tanta gente reunida traeria consigo una masacre segura con mas de un inocente herido o muerto con toda seguridad

Y no se equivocaba

Uno de los fanaticos al ver que eran atacados, saco una pistola U.S.I y arremetio contra todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, corriendo luego hasta el escenario donde Shindo Suichi, su objetivo, dejaba de cantar al escuchar los disparos

- Nadie reta a Black Dream – dijo el asesino antes de lanzarse contra su objetivo, detonando los explosivos que portaba en su pecho

Gritos, confusion, gente corriendo aterrada por todos lados, una explosion y una sombra entre el humo del escenario fue lo unico que se distinguio …..

El equipo de rescate removio los escombros del lugar y no encontraron el cadaver de Shindo Suichi, aun existia la posibilidad de que estuviese entre los herido aun no reconocidos … o entre los restos irreconocibles

Esa fue la nota principal de todos los noticieros, hasta que una nota mas espeluznante lleno los titulares

El ala del hospital donde reposaban un grupo de supervivientes sin reconocer del ataque al concierto, fue volada muriendo estos y varios pacientes, asi como personal medico del hospital

Tomo varios dias identificar los restos.. hasta que se realizo el anuncio

Entre los muertos de la detonación del hospital, fue identificado los restos del Vocalista de Bad Luck,  Suichi Shindo ………

N/A: Esto es solo una introducción, disculpen lo cortico, ya les mostrare los resultados y los que ocurre con estos personajes.. pero.. se imaginan a Yuki y Aya enfrentados por Suichi?  


	2. Ire junto a ti Suichi

Capitulo 2

Ire junto a ti.. Suichi

Siento la tardanza, sepan que nunca abandonaria esat historia, solo tuve problemas tecnicos

Se suponia que seria una historia a cuatro anos y la otra persona me dejo en la estocada, por eso le doy solita

Ahora Reviews

Weiss

Aby-girl:

Sip lo que mas emociono seria el ver un mano a mano con dos de los seres mas extrovertidos del anime … Yuki y Aya .. Xddd, no mentira

Pero el chiste es ver a esos dos bombonazos juntos …. Huy que hacen babear a mas de una ( incluyendome)

Gravitation

ZEKHEN-ANGEL:

Quien se atreve a hacerle daño a Suchan?.. en este capitulo creo que la mitad del elenco… no se de quien se tendra que cuidar mas Shu, si de los terroristas o de Omi

YUKINO Y DARI:

Gracias por el consejo, vere como los soluciono.. en este me dicen su opinión si?

NAT-CHAN07:

Lo de mata pasiones creo que Yuki y Ryuichi tiene algo que decir al respecto. Y Aya no esta detrás de la lista

Omi tambien contaria si de pensamientos belicosos se tratase y en este el despèrtara su peor lado

BOMBONCITO:

Que bueno que te haya gustado, ahora lo actualizare mas rapido, ya me he desecho de mucho lastre que me impedia el acceso a Internet

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Kiam Yukino que se preocupo bastante

Y yo te respondo

Dale con la idea, seria bueno ver como se desarrollan paralelamente un mismo concepto ya que todo depende de la imaginación de cada quien

Lo voy a esperar

Y como es todo ya no entretengo mas

Al fic

Y ahora haremos contacto con Mariku Mifune desde el camposanto, donde nos reportara las incidencias del funeral del vocalista del grupo Bad Luck, Shindo Suichi – anuncio el comentarista

De inmediato la pantalla mostro la toma de una gran multitud que rodeaba las puertas del camposanto, para luego centrarse en el reportero que relataba

- Miles de admiradores han hecho acto de presencia hoy en este camposanto para despedir a su cantante favorito, Shindo Suichi, muerto a manos de un grupo fanatico hace pocos dias en lo que es conocido como la tragedia del teatro Yokohama, en donde junto a el murieron otras 20 personas y heridos otras cientas por las explosiones o arrolladas por las turbas histericas

- Junto al feretro podemos ver a los dos integrantes sobrevivientes de la agrupacion. Tambien esta el famoso cantante Sakuma Ryuchi y el dueño de Gittle Gasper records Thoma Seguchi. Entre los asistentes resalta su amigo el escritor Yuki Eiri

- Como sabran el cantante Suichi Shindo inicio su carrera....

La imagen cambio del camposanto y la pantalla mostraba escenas de los conciertos de Bad Luck y de algunos videos, todas con Suichi como protagonista en tanto la voz en off continuaba con su relato

Yuki puso off al audio del televisor y se concentro en la musica que sonaba en el estereo en esos instantes

Llevaba así una semana

Apenas regreso del entierro de Suichi, de darle el ultimo adios, se encerro en el departamento que contenia todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos

Se habia enterrado vivo junto con ellos

- Que paso?, te recibio? – pregunto Thoma Mika, Yuki se habia negado a recibir a nadie desde lo ocurrido con Shindo

Siempre era lo mismo

Iban al departamento, se pasaban horas tocando pero nadie les abria, sabian que el estaba ahí, ya que cuando uno de los compactos que estaban perennemente sonando se terminaba, inmediatamente era reemplazado por otro

- Se esta dejando morir Thoma, dijo con desesperacion Mika entre lagrimas- es peor que cuando lo de Nueva York

Y Thoma tuvo que admitir que era verdad, de la misma dolorosa manera que tuvo que admitir que Eiri se habia enamorado del revoltoso pelirrosa hace tiempo y que esa relacion -aunque complicada y poco convencional- , lo hacia feliz como nada en este mundo

Desde ese momento el se habia hecho la resolucion de proteger al pelirrosa de cualquier peligro

Ya que el era la felicidad de Eiri

Y con el paso del tiempo – maldita sea, Ryuichi tuvo razon, pensaba-, el termino agarrandole cariño a ese desastre de cabellos color fresa

Mas las cosas no podian continuar como iban, por lo que tomo su abrigo y tomo a Mika por la muñeca

- Vamos a casa de Eiri – dijo-, hoy nos abre, o nos abrimos

Yuki cambio nuevamente el compacto

La cancion in the moonligt resono por el ambiente

Recordo la primera vez que vio a su niño en el parque, la primera vez que este le dijo que lo amaba, la vez que este se aparecio en el templo con ese extraño atuendo deteniendo la boda

La primera vez que ellos.....

No, no podia soportarlo mas, el necesitaba estar al lado de Suichi y lo estaria

Se dirigio al baño y abrio el botiquín tomando el frasco con su prescripcion de antidepersivos

Hacia meses que no tomaba una sola píldora:

primero: porque con Suichi a el le podia ocurrir cualquier cosa menos deprimirse ese Baka era capaz de hacer entretenido hasta un informe acerca del proceso de globalizacion y las barrera juridicas, demograficas y culturales que enfrenta la publicidad internacional a la hora de adaptar una campaña publicitaria al entorno de un pais

(NA: a este canalla echenle la culpa – entre otras cosas-, a que no pudiera actualizar pronto)

y segundo: porque despues de su muerte ya nada importo, si estaba triste, si estaba alegre

Para que importarle?, ya no estaba Suichi para compartir sus estados de animos

Ya no estaria para destrozar el departamento – y sus nervios-, con su desbordante energia

Ya no estaria para apoyarle cada vez que una crisis de depresion amenazase con aparecer

Ya no estaria para tomar su mano mientras veian sentados desde el alfeizar de la ventana la lluvia caer, o cuando simplemente estaban en el sofa viendo alguna pelicula con las luces apagadas y un gran tazon de palomitas

Ya nunca entraria haciendo todo un verdadero escandalo y lograr desconcentrarlo de su trabajo

Ya nunca lo regañaria por echara a perder nuevamente su ordenador y tener que obligarle a recurrir a sus discos de seguridad

Ya no susurraría en las noches esas letras que el tanto le criticaba, pero que en el fondo el tarareaba tanto o mas seguido que su Baka

Simplemente……

Ya no

Como le gustaria estar nuevamente a su lado

Y como un relampago, una idea terrible cruzo por su cabeza y se anido en su corazon trayendo un poco de paz y una falsa esperanza al escritor

- Suichi – susurro-, pronto estare contigo

Tomo todos y cada uno de los frascos de medicamentos y se dirigio a la sala

Thoma se bajo con decisión del coche

- Que piensas hacer? – pregunto Mika al verlo sacar algo de la maleta

- O nos abre – dijo Thoma-, o nos abrimos paso

Caminaron presurosos hasta la puerta de Yuki, llamaron y no constetaban, al igual que las veces anteriores

Pero habia algo distinto

- Thoma – dijo Mika-, la musica... se ha detenido

Esperaron un instante mas y la musica que siempre se reiniciaba con regularidad, esta vez no se reinicio

Es decir, Yuki no reinicio la musica

- Haste a un lado – ordeno Thoma, y descargando fuertes golpes con la llave de cruz en la cerradura, este logro hacer que la cerradura se abriera

Sentado en el sofa, apenas respirando, se encontraba Yuki

No fueron necesarias las explicaciones, la cantidad de frascos de pastillas vacias sobre la mesa hablaban por si solos

- Eres un estupido Eiri – grito Thoma corriendo para sostenerlo

Mika fue hasta el telefono y llamo una ambulancia mientras su marido introducía los dedos en la boca de Yuki a fin de producirle el vomito

- Que... asco – grito echando a un lado al pesado fardo que oso manchar su sobretodo de vomitos..-, mira lo que hiciste a mi abrigo nuevo – se quejo Omi

- Lo siento – se disculpo Suichi justo antes de vomitar nuevamente , pero esta ves por la borda

Aya estaba harto de esa situacion, en un comienzo penso que Omi y Shindo se lleavarian de lo mejor

Tenia entendido que Omi era un fan acérrimo del grupo Bad lucke

Es mas

Su habitacion rebosaba de posters y compactos de la banda

Una vez hizo que Manks moviera cielo y tierra para encontrarle entradas para el concierto que efectuaraian en la ciudad

Y ni les cuento como se puso cuando se entero que seria el guarda espaldas del vocalista- dios-sobre.la-tierra-perfecto-sobre-todo-mortal-Suichi-Shindo

Era todo un fanatico del artista

Y ahí radica la palabra clave

Era

De un tiempo para aca, su comportamiento cambio radicalmente, podria jurar – algo que no hace muy a menudo, creanme-, que hasta lo odiaba o tenia algo contra el

Pero que podia ser?

Bien, antes que Suichi se cayera por la borda, Aya decidio ayudarlo

El pobre chico daba una imagen absolutamente patetica y extraña

El cabello rosa y la cara verde

Si a leguas se le nota que no se le da eso de los viajes por mar

Pero que mas se le podia hacer

Esa isla a la que se dirigian era uno de los escondites mas seguros con el que contaba, y no era para menos, el asunto del desastre del concierto demostro que en la organización habia una seria fuga de informacion

O como ellos estarian enterados que intentarian atraparlos en el concierto y crearon un plan alterno

Ahora debia esconder a Shindo, o de cualquier forma, esos asesinos continuarian en sus intentos de matarle

Y sus metodos eran de lo mas terribles, no solo se llevaban por delante a su objetivo, buscaban hacerlo de la manera mas llamativa posible

Con una gran cantidad de victimas inocente de por medio solo para publicitarse mas

Ya casi habian llegado a la isla

El grupo Schwarts la preparo especialmente y fue convertida en una verdadera fortaleza

El grupo Schwartz.. quien diria que seguiria trabajando con ellos

Lo que logra el dinero..

Y Thoma Seguchi lo gastaba a manos llenas con tal de proteger a su estrella

Porque sera?, no creia que solamente fuera por que era una de us estrellas con mas exitos, debia ser por algo mas .. tal vez ellos eran mas que patron y empleado

En fin, no era su problema

Ahora debia enfocarse en cuidar de Shindo, conseguir la fuga de informacion y evitar que Omi estrangule al pelirrosa

La luz del sol que se filtraba debilmente por los ventanales dañaba la vista de Auki

Con que derecho Thoma y Mika se entrometian en sus desiciones

Que no entendian que queria ir junto a SU Suichi?

Era tan dificil de entender?

La puerta se abre e inmediatamente cierra los ojos fingiendo dormir

Era la enfermera

Pone una bandeja sobre la mesita junto a el y destapa un paquete de lo que parecer ser una jeringa, no sabe, tiene los ojos cerrados

Otra enfermera le llama desde el pasillo, le pide que le ayude con un paciente que esta armando un gran alboroto

La enfermera se cerciora de que Yuki no hubiese despèrtado antes de salir de la habitación

Yuki abre los ojos y en efecto ve una jeringa recien sacada del empaque

El momento es perfecto

Esta solo, hay una jeringa

Debe actuar rapido o sino esa mujer vendrá y le inyectara mas sedantes que lo atontaran nuevamente

Toma la jeringa y llena la recamara de aire

Sera muy rapido

Algo de aire en las venas y un para cardiaco instantaneo, muy pronto se reuniria con Suichi

Acerco su mano hasta la vena donde estaba la aguja del suero retirandola

y..

- No en mi turno amigo – dijo una voz con acento extraño sosteniendo firmemente sU mano

- Suelteme- grito Yuki, muy debil como para luchar con el tipo-, dejeme- ordeno

- Que ,mal agradecido, así son todos, pero no lo dejare cometer esa locura

La puerta de a habiotacin se abrio repentimamente y por ella entraron la enfermera, Thoma y Mika y el doctor

Despues de un rato de forcejeo los cedantes que le inyectaron a Yuki hicieron efecto y este dormia nuevamente

Esta vez sus manos estaban atadas por amarras

Es por si despertaba y no habia nadie que lo supervisara en el momento

El medico llamo aparte a Mika y Thoma , esta agradecio al camillero por su pronta intervencio e imperceptiblemente, una mirada de entendimiento se cruzo entre este y Thoma

Porque no te adelantas y me cercior que Yuki este bien sujeto y que esas amarras no le lastimen

- Bien – dijo Mika

Al salir de la habitacion la enfermera, Mika y el doctor, este hablo lentamente

- Le agradezco mucho su intervencion de hace un momento

- Es por lo que usted nos paga – responde despreocupadamente-, por cuidar a los de la lista

- De todos modos .. gracias.. er.. , no se su nombre

- Farfarello, pero para efectos en este hospital debe llamarme Oconnor

- Bien.. señor Oconnor, gracias

- Para eso me paga – respondo con desden y salio de la habitacion

Thoma suspiro y vio a Yuki dormir placidamente, sabiendo dios que cosas estara soñando

- Con Suichi no hay duda alguna

Esa noche cuando llegaron a su mansion, estaban devastados

El dictamen de Psiquiatria era claro

Yuki habia recaido y esta vez con mas fuerza

Antes sus impulsos autodestructivos que sobrevenia en sus depresiones, lo llevaban solamente a aislarse.

Pero ahora atentaba directamente contra su vida

El medico dijo que tal vez deberia ser intrenado o de lo contrario lo intentaria nuevamente

Una buena terapia era lo unico que evitaria algun otro intento de suicidio

Eso o ....

Que volviese a ver a Suichi Shindo

Pero eso era imposible verdad?, Shindo estaba muerto

No le dio mas vuelta al asunto, la vida de Suichi no era la unica que corria un peligro inminente

Desde el comienzo de todo esto, el sabia que a Yuki no le importaria los riesgos, que preferiria estar junto a su Koibito

Pero los especialistas que contrato insistieron que era mejor hacer pasar por muerto a Shindo y mantener bajo vigilancia a sus cercanos

El grupo que lo ataco los vigilaria tambien solo para aseguraRse que no fuera un montaje

Por eso Yuki no podia ir con ellos, y tampoco le dijeron la verdad ya que le seria dificil disimular, inmediatamente buscaria la manera de ir junto a Suichi

Descolgo el auricular e hizo contacto con el jefe del grupo

Habia que buscar la manera de hacer que Yuki Eiri se reuniera con Suichi sin despertar sospechas

- No Thoma, me niego – grito Mika despues de escuchar a su marido-, me niego a internarlo en un psiquietrico

- Clinica de reposo- aclaro Thoma, sabes que Eiri necesita recuperarse, el asunto esta fuera de nuestro control

el mismo medico lo dijo, estos incidentes se repetiran y tiemblo al pensar que tal vez en algun momento no haya nadie que lo impida cerca, tienes que comprender, por mas que queramos tenerlo a nuestro lado y cuidarlo ... te aseguro que le hara mucho bien el lugar al que ira

- De acuero – cedio Mika-, si me disculpas

- A donde vas?

- A hacer mis maletas, yo lo acompañare

- No se puede.. el lugar la que va a tratarse tienen estrictamente prohibidas las visitas, incluyendo las familiares, en un periodo no menor de seis meses

- Seis meses? – grito Mika-, eso si que no..

Y Thoma respiro hondo preparandose para el segundo asalto que venia en la pelea por convencer a Mika

El semblante de Yuki era cada vez mas oscuro

Nuevamente se nego a comer

Al entrar en la habitacion, Thoma hizo señas a lña enfermera para que saliese, la conversacion que tendria con Yuki seria larga e intensa

Las amarras que lo sujetaban estarian firmes?

Despues de decirle lo que le tenia que decir, era muy probable que el escritor sienta unos terribles deseos de saltar y ahorcarle

Los ruidos de la pelea lo hizo correr inmediatamente

Al abrir la puerta tuvo que correr para impedir que el estr4angulara al otro con sus priopias manos

La rivalidad entre Omi y el chico Shindo ya habia pasado los niveles de la normalidad

- Basta – grito Aya, perdiendo el control definitivamente

- **Fue su culpa!!!!!!!** – gritaron los dos jovenes mientras se señalaban acusadoramente de manera simultanea

- Me importa de quien sea la culpa, limpian este tiradero o se las veran conmigo –ordeno antes de salir de la cocina

Los dos chicos se miraron con rabia, el uno, con pasta hasta en las orejas y el otro, ostentando un lindo sombrero de hojas de lechuga

Para el pelirrojo la situacion era insostenible, el dicho de no hay que juzgar un libro por las tapas una vez mas se hacia presente

De Omi no se esperaba que fuera belicoso hasta ese extremo, y lo peor es que Shindo, cansado de sus tratos, comenzo a agredirlo tambien

y el pelirrosa resulto que no era ninguna blanca paloma de los palomares

Ahora practicamente tenia que detener una pelea por hora

Y ademas.. tenia hambre

Esos dos acababan de arruinar la cena

Que mas le podia pasar?

El telefono de Aya sono en ese instante, como si fuese una respuesta del destino

Y en algun lugar cercano a la isla, cierto rubio era conducido por cierto irlandes desesperado

El rubio podia ser una verdadera molestia, apremiandolo a cada instante

Podia entender que estuviese apurado por llegar a la isla y encontrarse con su amante

Pero tenia que exasperarle la paciencia preguntandole a cada instante cuanto faltaba y si no podia acelerar mas?

Farfarelo estaba ya en un punto en que sopesaba entre aguantar un rato mas y cobrar su dinero

O

Matar a ese escritor exasperante solo para que se callara de una maldita vez

No podia esperar a que llegase el momento de soltárselo a los gatitos


	3. Azul Hielo, Dorado Fuego

Capitulo 3

Azul hielo, Dorado Fuego

Ya no doy excusas por la tardanza, he decidido organizarme mejor con mis fics, los actualizare por rondas, es decir, una semana le toca actualizar a dos, la otra a otros dos, y asi la que sigue y la que sigue, pero me hice el firme proposito de actualizar semanalmente alguno

Terminare los que son mas cortos. El vuelo de los dragones le falta poco, Quizas el destino esta en la recta final, tambien Regalo de los dioses .. Angeles oscuros tiene lo suyo

Aya y Suichi paseaban por la playa observados desdde el centro de vigilacia diseñado por Omi, y por lo que aparentaba, el pelirrosa se disponia a darse un baño de mar

Aya como siempre, con su actitud circunspecta, no perdia detalle alguno de los alrededores, vigilaba al chico como un halcón

Suichi se quito la ropa bajo la mirada fria de Aya, llevaba el traje de baño puesto debajo, dijo algunas palabras que parecian ser una invitacion a que le acompañase

Evidentemente Aya se nego y el chico hizo un mohin de disgusto que luego cambio por una sonrisa, dijo algunas palabras asi y corrio hasta adentrarse en el agua

Aya entretanto solo se sento en la arena y observo al chico tomar su baño

Omi continuo observando como de vez en cuando el cantante se detenia y saludaba a Aya, este no respondia el saludo, solo seguia observando, despues el chico subio hasta el flotador de descanso y saludo nuevamente, grito algo y se zambullo una vez mas

Para total sorpresa de Omi, Aya rio ante lo que sea que el cantante hubiese dicho, solo que este ultimo no lo vio por haberse zambullido en el agua

Suichi Shindo logro lo que Omi no habia podido desde que habia conocido a Aya

Logro una sonrisa

Decidio no mirar mas los circuitos cerrados y fue hacia su habitacion.. mejor dicho a su habitacion y la del futuro huesped, el escritor Yuki Eiri

Ya todo estaba listo para su llegada, apenas Manks les notifico de su arribo, pusieron manos a la obra

La razon por la que el escritor seria trasladado al refugio es un misterio, pero al final de cuentas, ellos solo debian seguir sus instrucciones

Tambien fueron prevenidos del intento de suicidio del rubio y que Suichi nunca fuera notificado de ello, alla despues el escritor si decidia decirselo a su tiempo

Bueno, su llegada presentaba ahora un problema:

Ahora serian dos personas a las cuales vigilar y cuidar , asi que la seguridad tendria que ser reestructurada

Un guardian para cada uno

El que corria mas peligro inminente era Suichi por lo que ameritaba que fuese Aya el que fungiera como su guardaespaldas personal, Omi se encargaria del cuidado del rubio escritor

Cada guardian estaria con su protegido las 24 horas lo que significa que tendrian que compartir habitacion en caso de una incursion nocturna. A consecuencia de esa cercania, se desarrollo en poco tiempo una especie de relacion amistosa entre Aya y Suichi

El chico tenia es habilidad de caer bien, y Aya no fue la excepción a la regla .. aunque, en Omi fue todo lo contrario

Despues de conocerlo mejor, Shindo se desubrio como algo muy diferente a la imagen del cantante que todos conocen, le parecio una persona muy ruidosa, entrometida, exasperante, odiosa, en resumen, un verdadero Baka

Lo que hace un buen asesor de imagen

No entendia como alguien como Aya podia soportar siquiera su presencia .. e incluso agradarle?

En la linea de seguridad recibio un llamada donde Manks le confirmaba que el escritor ya habia salido custodiado por Farfarello, le notifico la hora de arribo. Omi radio a Aya para contarle la novedad, mas nadie contestaba

Entretanto, Yohi despedia a una clienta mientras Ken, elaboraba un ramo para un pedido

- Auch - se quejo al recibir el millonesimo pinchazo del dia-, no entiendo porque solo ordenan rosas ... auch.. como le hacia Aya para no pincharse? - mirando a Yohi-, me pregunto que estaran haciendo ellos ahora

- Pues, ellos ahí en una isla desierta, a solas con una cosita como ese Shindo ..

- Pregunto que estarian haciendo ELLOS, no tu - suspirando-, en fin, faltan 20 minutos para el almuerzo, que vamos a comer?

- Pizza

- Otra vez .. extraño a Omi.. estoy azul de tanta pizza y porquerias que compras

- Puedo intentar cocinar algo otra vez

- No gracias, no quiero a los vecinos de nuevo armando escandalo por el mal olor o por la cantidad de humo... aun tengo pesadillas de la ultima vez que intentaste cocinar algo.. la pizza es mejor

- Mal agradecido

- Sobereviviente- corrigio

- Como sea.. lo de siempre?

- No, para mi una de jamon y piña

- Ok, a proposito, ya termino la computadora de cotejar los datos?

- No, la data de Interpol tiene muchos con el perfil que nos aporto Manks, al parecer tardara unas cinco horas mas en hacer el descarte y darnos una lista de sospechosos

- Ah bien

- Que extraño- penso Omi-, volvio su atencion a los monitores y Aya no se enconteraba en la playa, ahora estaba en el flotador junto con Shindo... abrazados

A toda velocidad corrio hasta la playa, llego hasta lo orilla y los chicos lo vieron, Suichi le saludo y señalo el bote que descansaba cerca del muelle, indicadole que lo trajera

Omi fue hasta el flotador en el bote, algo no andaba bien, Aya continuaba sentado sin prestarle atencion mientras Shindo pasaba un brazo tras su espalda

Al llegar hasta ellos Suichi angustiado le dijo:

- La corriente me arrastro - explicaba anustiado, casi en llanto Suichi-, se sumergio para ayudarme, no o vi sumergirse y me safe de la corriente, pero la corriente le halo a el tambien.. creo que se golpeo la cabeza con uno de los pilotes .. apenas pude sacarlo, pero esta como mareado

- Hay que llevarlo a la casa - ordeno Omi

Entre los dos chicos lo subieron al bote y lo llevarona a la casa, Aya aun seguia en shock del cual se fue recuperando poco a poco

No estaba completamente conciente de lo que sucedia a su alrededor, la cabeza le dolia y solo sabia que Suichi y Omi lo llevaban a algun lugar

Despues se supo recostado en su cama

Omi le examino y le dio un medicamento para el dolor de cabeza, hizo algunas pruebas para comprobar su respuesta y sus reflejos, hasta que se convencio que el espadachin estaba en buen estado

- Seguro que no necesitas algun doctor, esas heridas son engañosas y estuviste como medio ido por un tiempo

- Te dije que estoy bien - repitio ya hastiado Aya-, ya esta todo listo para la llegada de Eiri?

- Si

- Bien, en una hora ya estara aquí, donde esta Suichi?

- En la cocina preparando la cena - dijo Omi con disgusto

- No debe estar solo en ningun momento, ve con el ... y no peleen

- Pero el

- Sin peleas - recalco

Omi se levanto y fue a la cocina a evitar - según el-, que Shindo no envenenase a todos con algunas de sus mezclas raras que el llamaba comida

- Vamos... vamos.. - apremiaba Yuki, si no llegaba pronto.. sencillamente explotaria de la desesperacion

Su Suichi.. su baka

- Mejor calmese - dijo Farfarello-, esa isla no se movera

Yuki se limito a bufar y continuar examinando el horizonte

en silencio

- Por lo menos dejo de molestar

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, Suichi miraba con disgusto como Omi daba los ultimos toques a la comida preparada para recibir a los recien llegados

No bien tuvo la lancha que acercarse cuando Yuki salto de ella hacia el muelle y corrio en direccion de Suichi que le esperaba

Deseaba verlo, saber que era verdad, palparlo, abrazarlo ……

Al verlo caminar hacia el muelle, corrio hacia el y le abrazo sin importarle quien estuviese alrededor... y lloro

-Te crei muerto - susurraba sollozando

- Perdoname – gimoteo en respuesta

Suichi tambien lloraba, fue Aya el que rompio el momento diciendo:

- Es mejor que entremos, Omi, llevalos a la casa, yo ire por sus cosas

Cuando estuvo frente a la lancha, solo sus rapidos reflejos impidieron que una maleta colisionara contra sus costillas, Farfaello estaba, sin ningun puidor, arrojando por la borda laspertenecias del escritor

Ni siquiera habia amarrado el bote, al arrojar la ultima maleta en el muelle, le dijo a Aya:

- Me voy, ahí les dejo a ese loco, un minuto mas con el y lo estrangulaba.. que les aproveche gatitos

Despues encendio el motor y salio con la misma, alegre de haberse librado de ese lunatico

Cumplida su mision, volvio a su cuartel

Aun tenian que investigar los posibles escondites de Black Dream, y mas que nada, averiguar la fuga en la organización.. la manera como se ha infiltrado en miss hace sospechar que posiblemente se puedan infiltrar en la propia, cosa que no pueden permitir... si, encontraria al espia y desquitaria toda su rbia con el .. y de la manera mas dolorosa que pudiese encontrar

En alguien tenia que descargar la tension vivida con Eiri

Esa noche la cena en esa casa parecia una cena de reten de presos

Todos y cada uno comian en completo silencio mientras vigilaba a los demas con detenimiento

Omi observaba hasta el mas minimo detalle del comportamiento de Shindo y exploraba hasta el mas pequeño gesto que Aya pudiese hacer. Ademas que le llamaba poderosamente la atencion el escritor, habia algo en el que le recordaba a alguien... pero no lo situaba

( NA: Adorable pero despistado el niño, mira solo al pelirrojo de al lado y sabras a quien te recuerda)

Yuki no dejaba de vigilar a los dos supestos salvadores de Suichi, no confiaba en nadie, ademas que tampoco podia dejar de ver a su pelirrosa, no se creaia aun que el estuviese ahí con el ...

Aya esperaba que en cualquier momento los dos chicos se enfrascaran en una de sus tan habituales peleas y tambien estudiaba al nuevo huesped de la mansion

El hombre era muy callado..

No le caia bien, no sabia porque, pero no le caia bien.. demasiado reservado y callado para su gusto

( N.A: Miren quien habla, el burro tildando de orejon)

Y Suichi mantenia un ojo en Aya, preocupado por su estado de salud y el otro en Yuki, feliz de tenerlo de nuevo consigo, aunque de vez en cuando reparaba en Omi, no sea que este le decidiera jugarle una de las suyas

La verdadera confrontacion llego despues de la cena, Suichi se las veia venir en el momento que le explicaron con detenimiento cuales serian las disposiciones de seguridad

- A Yuki no le va a gustar eso - pensaba

Y que razon tenia

Durante la sobremesa Suichi le relato a Yuki lo que habia sucedido desde su rescate en el escenario a manos de Aya, hasta su traslado a esa isla, omitiendo claro ciertos percances con cierto chico odioso de cabellos castaños loco por las computadoras cuyo nombre no dice pero que estaba mirando en ese preciso instante

Yuki queria estar a solas con su Koi, lo necesitaba, manifesto que tenia sueño y que se iría a dormir

Pregunto por la habitacion y le condujeron

Habian dos camas, mas una de ellas no era la de Suichi.. el sitio estaba demasiado ordenado

- Ha habido un error - dijo-, donde esta tu habitacion Suichi?

- No ha habido un error - respondio Aya-, por seguridad usted compartira la habitacion con Omi y yo con Suichi, asi ninguno de los dos dejara de estar bajo vigilancia permanente

- Me opongo a eso - grito Eiri molesto-, quien se cree para decidir asi por asi?

- Yuki- clamo Suichi-, por favor

La intervencion del pelirrosa calmo magicamente al rubio escritor, miro a los ojos implorantes de Suichi, respiro profundo y dijo:

- Esta bien

- Permitame mostrarle cual es su cama Eiri-san - dijo omi tomando la maleta de Yuki y entrandop sonriente a la habitacion

- Yo le mostrare a Yuki cual sera su cama - refuto Suichi, forcejeando con Omi por arrebatarle la maleta

Continuaron en ese tira y encoje hasta que Aya tomo la maleta arrebatandosela a los dos chicos y la arrojo sobre una de las camas

- Esa es su cama - indico-, la mesa de al lado la puede usar como escritorio, si necesita alguna computadora para escribir, se le suministrara una pero sin conexión a internet, toda comunicación con el exterior debe ser supervisada y aprobada

- Acaso estamos presos?

- Si - contesto el pelirrojo en tanto salia de la habitacion- , revisemos los monitores y los sistemas de seguridad - indico a Omi a medio pasillo

El castaño corrio tras el, no sin antes echar un vistazo al escritor que era sostenido por el pelirrosa, no sin poco esfuerzo

- No voy a dejar que me trate asi - decia molesto Yuki

- Por favor Yuki - clamaba nuevamente Suichi-, es por nuestra seguridad

Esas fueron las palabras magicas, Yuki aguantaria cualquier cosas por la seguridad de Suichi

- Te ayudare a desempacar - se ofrecio el cantante mientras comenzaba a deshacer una de las maletas, Yuki solo camino hasta la puerta, miro de lado a lado por el pasillo y la cerro

Ok, no compartiria la habitacion con Suichi.. pero eso no queria decir que no tuviese.. algun momento a solas con el

- Que te parecio Eiri-san? - pregunto Omi a Aya mientras este revisaba el listado de camaras

- ...

- A mi me parecio una persona agradable

- Hay que revisar las camaras del sector dos - indico poniendo el listado sobre la mesa-, mañana le entregaremos el cronograma, me retiro, despiertame para la guardia

- Esta bien Aya, que descanses

Al entra a la ahbitacion, Aya vio que esta estaba vacia, vio el reloj y este indicaba que eran pasada la hopra pico para retirarse

- Yukiii - se escuchaba gemir a Suichi desde el pasillo-, deja, debo irme

Sea lo que fuese que el escritor respondiese, parecia que no dejaria que el chico se marchase, por lo que aya muy discretamente...

Toco la puerta con fuerza y dijo:

- Suichi, paso la hora de retiro

A los pocos instantes el pelirrosa salio como un bolido de la habitacion evitando mirar a la cara a Aya, en tanto el escritor lo veia desde dentro de la habitacion como fanatico a un mal arbitro de futbol

En algun lugar de Tokio...

Una dulce ancianita disfrutaba del concierto que ofrecia la sociedad benfica de horticultura en su 178 aniversario de fundada

Embelesada, admiraba la maestria con que era interpretado el solo para arpa por una jovencita de apenas 12 años de edad

- Señora - djo un hombre vestido de traje, que llego y se sento tras ella con sumo cuidado-, Yuki Eiri arribo a la hora señalada, ya farfarello esta en el cuartel

- Y los demas? - pregunto la anciana

- Schreient, no soporto la presion, hoy en un enfrentamiento interno se eliminaron entre ellas

- Siempre crei que esas chicas eran demasiado temperamentales - acoto el anciano

- Que hay con los gatitos?

- Los elementos 1y 2 se mantiene en sus posiciones, uno custodiara personalmente al cantante, el otro al escritor

- Como supuse - dijo el anciano sentado al lado de la mujer

- No seas presumido - regaño la anciana, luego al hombre tras de ella-, y los elementos tres y cuatro presisten en sus posiciones?

- Afirmativo

- Vigilenlos, nuestro chico ya tiene instrucciones y atacara en su momento, por lo pronto demosles a los chicos unos cuantos dias mas de descanso, despues de lo ocurrido, lo van a necesitar

- Muy bien - dijo el hombre antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse

La anciana mira al hombre a su lado, como adivinando lo que cruzaba por s mente y dijo:

- Si, soy una romantica sin remedio, que le vamos a hacer

- No voy a perder por tus romanticismos baratos - advirtio el anciano

- Solo seran unos dias, servira hasta para que se confien

La pequeña termino de tocar y los presentes se levantaron para aplaudir

Realmente era alguien talentoso

N/A: Quienes eran estos ancianitos, para informacion del lector

Ellos son el llamado grupo SS, no he leido hasta ahora un fic que los incluya .. a pesar de la importancia que estos parecen tener

Las chicas a las que me refiero son el grupo , Schreient son tambien personajes de la serie Wess, lo que se diria el grupo femenino de asesinas

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.. las cosas tienen que discutirse y demarcar limites, y Aya querrá ponerle los puntos sobres las Ies a Yuki , o por lo menos llegar a un acuerdo


End file.
